A Real Vitória
by Alfa Prime
Summary: E se Yugi tivesse achado um jeito de vencer Seto Kaiba em seu duelo pra entrar no castelo de Pegasus? Devia na minha opinião ter sido dessa forma.


**A Real Vitória**

* * *

_Retrospectiva dos últimos episódios:_

_Yugi se viu forçado a enfrentar Seto Kaiba para poder adentrar no castelo e resgatar seu avô. De início foi díficil, pois Kaiba conseguiu ferrar o deck de Yugi com o card de Infecção e impedir seu rival de usar seus monstros mais fortes, porém Yugi deu a volta por cima e atingiu seriamente o monstro mais forte o Kaiba, o Dragão Supremo de Olhos Azuis, fazendo-o ficar mais fraco a cada rodada. Agora é só uma questão de tempo pra decidir o real vencedor._

* * *

_"Esse Yugi. Por mais que alguém consiga abatê-lo, ele sempre dá um jeito de dar a volta por cima. E meu dragão está cada vez mais fraco."_

"Vou te contar. O Yugi é um gênio quando se trata de estratégia e surpresas. O dragão do Kaiba não teve uma chance sequer."

"Até parece que ele muda de personalidade quando joga, Joey. De um menino com ares de inocente pra um experiente jogador em um instante."

"Tomara que ele não cometa nenhum deslize, Tea. Tudo depende da jogada que ele vai resolver fazer."

"Ei, relaxa, Bakura. Yugi chegou longe demais pra perder agora. E vejam só a expressão do Kaiba." Tristan apontou na direção do jogador rival. "Pelo olhar dele, acho que terminou pra ele."

"Está certo, Tristan. Yugi. Não vacila agora. Pense bem e irá ganhar. Estamos com você." Joey falou em total entusiasmo.

"É chegada a hora, Joey. Obrigado pelo apoio seu e de todos vocês, amigos."

Yugi fitou o Dragão Branco que ia derretendo pouco-a-pouco devido a sua fusão com o Mamute Fantasma.

_"O Dragão está com 900 pontos de ataque agora. Se eu liberar os Karibous e usar um monstro de ataque menos que 1500, eu venço."_ Num gesto, Yugi tirou outro card. _"O Guerreiro Guardião Celta. Ele seria ideal pra esta jogada."_ O portador do Enigma do Milênio fez uma pausa no pensamento. _"Todavia, o Dragão Supremo é composto de 3 dragões, ou seja, mesmo se atacar uma das cabeças, ele ainda estará de pé. Acho que o melhor é aguardar que chegue a zero de ataque e como Kaiba está apenas com 900 pontos de vida, uma só estocada o derrubará de vez." _

"Eu encerro minha jogada, Kaiba. E agora, seu dragão está totalmente enfraquecido." E vendo seu mostrador, Kaiba vê que Yugi está certo. Os pontos de ataque do Dragão zeraram por completo."

"Não, não pode ser. Não tem como eu ser vencido. Nunca. OLHOS AZUIS, ATAQUE LUZ BRANCA." O dragão fez mais um disparo de raios contra a parede de Karibous, apenas pra ter seu tiro repelido, ao passo que os Karibous destruídos se restauraram.

"Está ficando desesperado, Kaiba? Tudo que acabou fazendo foi ter uma perda nos seus pontos de vida." O mostrador registrou uma diminuição de 900 pra 600 pontos.

"Mas que droga. Fiquei tão nervoso que nem notei." Kaiba olhou pros cards em sua mão, em especial pro Monstro que Renasce. _"Se ao menos ele tivesse atacado na última rodada, eu poderia fazer uso disto pra me dar uma chance."_

"Agora é dar um ponto final nesta disputa, Kaiba. Libero meus Karibous e invoco o Guerreiro Guardião Celta." O monstro de aparência élfica surgiu no campo.

"Grande lance, Yugi. Vai que pode." "Ora. Creio que cheguei na hora, não?" Tea reconheceu a voz feminina às suas costas. Era Mai Valentine.

"Ah. Olá, Mai. Como falou, chegou na hora." "Estou vendo, Tea. Nem acredito que Yugi vai ganhar desse mauricinho."

"Ele está a um passo de ganhar e o Kaiba, à um passo de despencar. NÃO VACILA, YUGI. VAI COM TUDO." Gritou Joey com toda força.

"É o fim, Kaiba. Guardião Celta, ESPADA VINGADORA." E o guerreiro saltou na direção do dragão, decapitando-o num golpe só, fazendo-o sumir sem deixar nada.

O contador de Kaiba chegou a zero, ou seja, foi sua derrota. O tão orgulhoso duelista caiu de joelhos como que catatônico.

"Este jogo...acabou." Yugi pôs o polegar pra baixo, anunciando o fim do duelo. Seus amigos vibravam e gritavam.

"Esse é o Yugi. Ele nunca desiste."

"Isso aí, Tristan. Quando ele quer, ele consegue."

"E tudo isso porque nós o ajudamos. A força da amizade supera qualquer dificuldade."

Mai deu um olhar de desdem quando Tea falou sobre amizade, porém, do modo que Yugi contemplava seus amigos, viu que pode até ser verdade que a amizade pode ser mais forte do que se pensava.

Kaiba ainda estava abatido pela perda. Tudo que conseguia era murmurar o nome de seu irmão.

"Mokuba...Mokuba...me perdoe." Yugi se aproximou.

"Kaiba. Você lutou com honra e dignidade, mas creio que estas estrelas são minhas."

"Não pode. Você não entende. Meu irmãozinho contava comigo pra salvá-lo e o decepcionei. Como você venceu? Não entendo."

"Não entende porque não tem amigos, Kaiba. Talvez ache que seja bobagem isso de ter amigos, mas foi esse fator que me permitiu ganhar." Kaiba ainda olhava desconsolado, sem saber o que argumentar.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que te aconteceu, Kaiba, pra não acreditar na amizade. Talvez tenha sido abandonado pelos familiares ou alguém em que confiava o decepcionou, todavia isto não é razão pra deixar de confiar nas pessoas."

"Está falando besteira, Yugi." Kaiba rebateu com certa raiva. "Um verdadeiro duelista não pode contar com nada que não seja ele mesmo e seus cards."

"De certa forma, um duelista deve ter essa confiança, mas apenas isso não basta. Ele deve ter o apoio dos amigos e pessoas que se importam com ele e querem seu bem."

"Tipo como se deu comigo quando conheci Yugi." Joey se colocou ao lado do parceiro. "Eu era um valentão de marca maior e o Tristan também. Adorávamos zombar do Yugi e não ligava pra fazer amigos. Mas aconteceu de um dia nós nos encrencarmos com um valentão pior que nós e só não nos demos mal porque Yugi veio em nosso socorro."

"Espera aí. Está dizendo que vocês dois mexiam com ele? E apesar de tudo, ele os salvou? Não faz sentido."

"Foi porque eu queria ter amigos. Joey e Tristan eram como eram, mas quis acreditar que poderia haver algo de bom neles...e minha esperança deu frutos."

"Nunca tivemos amigos de verdade antes de Yugi. Só causávamos encrenca e confusão, provocando os outros, pois só sabíamos fazer isso, mas Yugi nos mostrou que tinha outras trilhas na vida. Se sou uma pessoa melhor hoje, é graças a ele."

"Joey está coberto de razão, Kaiba. Ter amigos de verdade é uma vitória real, bem mais do que vencer um duelo de cards." Contestou Tristan.

"Vitória...real?" Kaiba mal podia crer no que havia escutado. Se eles eram tão ruins quanto tinham dito, apenas por acreditarem em ter amigos os mudou para o que são agora?

"Yugi. Não devia desperdiçar tempo com esse verme. Lembra do que ele fez ao seu avô? O desafiou e só por pirraça, pegou o card do Dragão Branco dele e o rasgou. E falando no diabo..." Joey notou um card do Dragão Banco de Olhos Azuis no chão. O pegou antes de Kaiba e o deu pra Yugi.

"Olha aqui. Se eu fosse você, amigão, pegava esse card e rasgava em pedacinhos tão pequenos que nem usando muita fita adesiva poderia arrumar. Serviria de lição pra ele."

"NÃO. NÃO FAÇA ISSO." Kaiba quase se ajoelhou em súplica. "E-eu não sei o que me deu pra ter feito aquela loucura. Queria obter o quarto Dragão Branco, mas não tinha a intenção real de destruí-lo."

"Bah. Conversa mole. Vai, Yugi. Rasga logo essa coisa e acaba com o espírito dele de uma vez." Yugi observou severamente o card sem dizer nada. Logo olhou pro rival caído.

"Eu poderia rasgar esse card pelo que fez, Kaiba, e devia, porém..." Uma pausa que deixou a todos em silêncio. "...não vou fazer."

"N-não vai?" "Mas, Yugi. Lembra quando..." "Joey. Ninguém ficou com mais raiva do que eu por aquela atrocidade. Entretanto, se eu destruir este card, acabarei me rebaixando a um nível do qual não poderei sair. Além disso, quero que Kaiba entenda o real significado de confiar nas pessoas e ter verdadeiros amigos. Razão pela qual vou desafiar Pegasus pra libertar Mokuba e meu avô."

"Quer salvar Mokuba? Mesmo depois de...tudo que fiz?"

"Sim, Kaiba. Ninguém merece ser afastado daqueles que ama. Como Joey luta pra ajudar a irmã e eu por meu avô, entendo sua ansiedade em salvar seu irmão. Lhe prometo, Kaiba, que Mokuba voltará pra você. Agora pegue aqui." Yugi estendeu o card do Dragão Branco pra Kaiba, mas ele recusou.

"Fique com ele, Yugi." "Ficar com ele? Mas, Kaiba..."

"Yugi. Você me derrotou de forma honrosa e justa. Sei que isso não irá compensar o que fiz ao seu avô, mas espero que este card possa ser útil pra salvá-lo. E apanhe isto." Kaiba lhe passou seus discos de duelo. "Criei este aparelho pra obter uma vantagem contra Pegasus e agora que não poderei desafiá-lo...conto que você poderá usar minha invenção pra vencer."

"Bem, está certo. Farei o que puder, Kaiba. Não vou decepcioná-lo." Yugi lhe estendeu a mão aberta, mas seu rival recuou. Sem mais delongas, deu as costas e seguiu com sua turma pro castelo.

"Yugi." "Sim, Kaiba?"

"Pode estar com o Dragão Branco agora, mas um dia vou tê-lo de volta num duelo justo. E não posso dizer que acredito de imediato sobre isso de amizade, mas..." Um longo suspiro. "se confia que isso pode se dar e que há pessoas dispostas a crerem nisso...tentarei me esforçar e dar uma chance."

"Ficou contente, Kaiba. Aguardo para quando conseguir." "Boa sorte, Yugi. Salve meu irmão." "Eu o salvarei, Prometo."

_"Amizade. Talvez de fato..."_ O duelista vencido deu um leve sorriso pra Yugi e seus companheiros. _"não seja uma má ideia."_

Fim

* * *

**O final que eu esperava ter visto na luta de Yugi e Kaiba. Aliás, o episódio dava uma ínfima quantia de possibilidades de como Yugi podia ter ganho. **

**No mangá sabe-se que Seto rasgou o Dragão Branco do senhor Moto por não poder obter sua lealdade, mas no anime nunca foi dito a real razão disso e ainda que ele estivesse tomado pelo espírito de ambição que Yugi destroçou, não seria um motivo pra tal ato.**


End file.
